Hammerwiki:Sorcerer
The Sorcerer is a Warhammer Online spellcaster in the Dark Elf army of House Uthorin, fulfilling the ranged DPS archetype role. The Sorcerer is a potent user of Dhar or Dark Magic -all the winds forcefully mashed together. This causes immense damage to her enemies, but also attra cts malevolent spirits and has the potential to recoil and harm the caster. The Sorcerer is paired with the Bright Wizard. Career Overview “A ''Sorceress must walk the dark paths of the Realm of Chaos, the deep pits of the oceans and the bowls of the fiery mountains in her quest for knowledge. The channeling of the raw Winds of Chaos is what gives the Sorceress her power. The Creatures of the Chaos Hells will bow to her will in the end. Such Power is vast but dangerous and the aspirant to the Dark Convent of Sorceresses must be courageous and strong.”'' :- From the sixth book of secrets by Kaladhtoir of Clar Karond It is easy to assume from the uncompassionate brutality of the Dark Elves that they are somehow backwards and unlearned, but this is far from the case. A prime example of this are the Sorceresses, who are extremely well bred, yet at the same time, posses the violent and destructive urges of all Druchii. In the ranks of the Dark Elves, Sorcerers are the most powerful, commanding Dhar deadly conclusions. These are the dark sages, the ones who unraveled the vortex during The Sundering, and are responsible for the creation of the Black Arks, the titanic floating Dark Elven cities that were used to save the Dark Elves from being enveloped in the ensuing chaos. On the battlefield, Sorcerers destroy whole legions of warriors with the slightest movement of their hand. In the Warhammer Lore, apart from the first Sorcerers who allied with Malekith during the Sundering, male Sorcerers are technically banished from Naggaroth and are hunted and killed by the convents of Sorceresses. This is due to a prophecy the Elf mage Caledor Dragontamer gave when Aenarion drew the Sword of Khaine: "A 'Dark Lord' (whom Malekith believes to be himself) would die at that hands of one 'skilled in the Dark Arts'." However in the Age of Reckoning Malekith has announced an amnesty on male Sorcerers, as long as they join the forces taking part in the invasion of Ulthuan. Sorcerers are the ranged combatants of the Dark Elves. Replacing martial prowess with cunning and magical acumen, they are adepts standing far away from the chaos of battle, and raining death and decay upon their enemies. They can equally inflict huge pain upon an opponent in an instant, or a slow torturous death, watching and laughing as their enemies waste away. The Sorcerer has a wide range of abilities, made all the deadlier by their ability to gather Dhar around them to increase their destructive power, unleashing unrelenting spells of destruction on their opponents. This career will be most appealing to players who prefer to stay at range and deal huge amounts of damage. Statistics Growth Strength 40 base, +1 even levels, +2 odd levels Ballistic Skill 35 base, +1 every level Intelligence 65 base, +4 every level Toughness 50 base, +2 even levels, +3 odd levels Weapon Skill 45 base, +2 every level Initiative 55 base, +3 every level Willpower 60 base, +3 even levels, +4 odd levels Wounds 40 base, +9 every level Sorcerer Mechanics The Sorcerer can tap into the raw Chaos energy of Dhar to fuel her spells. Dark Magic spells tend to be highly destructive, and the Sorcerer is able to cast them quickly over a large area, unleashing powerful bursts of damage. Over-use of Dark Magic comes at a cost, however. Channeling more and more Dark Magic gives a bonus to the chance of getting a critical hit with her spells, but should she channel too much, there is a risk that she will suffer a damaging backlash of magic energy. Becoming an accomplished Sorcerer involves moderating your use of Dark Magic by careful selection of spells to cast, alternating the more powerful, dangerous spells with those of a safer nature. The following table shows the Dhar level vs. Bonus chance to critical hit vs. chance of a miscast spell (called "Backlash"). Masteries Each mastery path allows the Sorcerer to focus her abilities according to play style and taste. Path of Agony * Focuses damage on a single target. * A good mix of fast & slow casting spells. * Moderately risky to play. Path of Calamity * Focuses on doing large amounts of damage slowly over time (DOTs). * Extremely fast casting spells. * High Risk (Due to the fast cast time and some spells being instant cast a Sorcerer can quickly be overcome with dark magic) * Also capable of casting many debilitating effects to help the group. Path of Destruction * Lays waste to large areas with potent Dark Magic (AoEs). * Requires the player to get in close to fight for full effect. * Highest risk to caster. * Tends to blow herself up as much as everyone else around her! Abilities :Main Article: Sorcerer Abilities ToK Bestiary Unlocks See Sorcerer (Bestiary) Category:Warhammer Online